Sleepover: A Continuation
by BigWorldSouth
Summary: This story continues the work of PierceSawyer744. It's the morning after the sleepover, and Farkle and Lucas are struggling to cope with the events of the previous night. Will they be able to work it out, or will they slowly fade apart? (Lucas x Farkle)
1. Chapter 1

Precursor:

I have not written the original chapters of this story. Instead, I elected to write this little work here in which I have been advised to acknowledge the talented PierceSawyer744 for his work on the first three chapters. If you have not yet, I highly recommend you read that before reading this and any future chapters I publish. With that in mind, this is an unofficial continuation. Generally, an author has both the original author's consent and a deep understanding of his or her story and intentions for the future of their characters when they write a continuation of someone else's work. Having neither of those things, I caution you that this may not line up with what the original author wanted for this story and its characters, and was not originally intended to be published. Everything written here is my own work, and as such, contains only my own views on its characters and plot.

I also want to mention here that this story is, quite inescapably, based around a gay romance. If such content offends you, you are advised to leave promptly. You may consider this your first and last warning.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning After

An alarm went off somewhere. Having been awake for the past several hours, Farkle didn't mind this disturbance as much as his peers did.

"Wh...what time is it," Charlie moaned, still half-asleep.

"8:30," Lucas replied, almost immediately. The events of the previous night had robbed him of any sleep.

Farkle did not want to get out of the warm embrace of his blankets. Morning meant dealing with everything that had happened last night. Morning meant facing Lucas, knowing that nothing could happen between them. Not again.

So he laid there for a few minutes that stretched into an eternity in his mind, the weight of his heart pinning him to his sheets. He tried thinking of everything else he knew, which took considerable time and effort, but everything always lead back to Lucas. Everything lead back to the kiss they'd shared the night before, to the pain of knowing that the most incredible thing he'd ever experienced was no more permanent than lines in the sand.

Zay rose first and, like a pack of chimps, everyone else soon followed. Forgetting what had happened the night before, he asked, "who's got my underwear?"

"Whoa, what kind of party did I miss?" No one had noticed Farkle's mother walk in. "And why is Lucas wearing lipstick?"

"We might've played truth or dare for a little while," Lucas explained with a soft chuckle.

"Right...well, I've got pancakes downstairs whenever you boys are ready," she replied, and left to return to the kitchen.

Soon everyone, having checked that they were wearing their own underwear, clambered into the train to make their way to the kitchen. No one but Farkle really knew _which_ downstairs they were headed to, but they soon stopped counting and replaced the activity with talking amongst themselves.

Lucas stole a few glances at Farkle while they were moving. He knew he couldn't meet his eyes, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything about this was new, and everything about it hurt when he remembered that they had both agreed that nothing could happen. Why did they owe it to anyone to not be together? He had denied himself of too much for too long. This...this was something that he couldn't let go of.

The train arrived at its destination shortly, and Farkle helped people onto the platform in their kitchen. There, a table long enough for a group twice their size was set with plates and dishes piled high with pancakes, a drizzle of syrup running down the sides of each magnificent tower. Closer to the table, trays decorated with eggs, sausage, and bacon waited to be sampled from. The boys sat down eagerly and waited politely to begin their meal, but ate ravenously once everyone had settled in.

"Ok," Dave began, "these are delicious, but we can all agree that waffles are better than pancakes, right?"

"What kind of fool thinks waffles are better than pancakes?" Charlie fired back. "Waffles are so unsatisfying. They're full of air pockets."

This set off a debate of epic proportions. Everyone took a side, and everyone fought passionately in support of their chosen breakfast food. Civil wars have been fought with fewer casualties than the Battle of the Breakfasts. Friends turned against one another, and after half an hour of arguing, no victor had emerged. Locked into a stalemate, everyone agreed to return to Farkle's room and play more party games until they had to leave.

Over the smooth melody of the train gliding on the tracks, the group discussed what they would do with the rest of their day.

"Why don't we end it the way we started it? I say we play some truth or dare," Yogi suggested.

"I'm down," Lucas replied, and the whole group gave their consent. Everyone except Farkle.

Last time, he let some dangerous information slip to Lucas and Zay. It was nearly much worse, but he avoided an awkward question by playing dare every turn. This time, though, he had a feeling that that wouldn't be an option.

The train slowed as it approached the station closest to Farkle's room, and with it, Farkle's heart rate skyrocketed. Adrenaline raged through his veins, making him shake violently by the time they stopped.

Everyone got out of the train one by one, each person waiting for the next to exit. Once they were all assembled, the group began heading towards Farkle's room. With every step, he could feel an inch of dirt being dug from his grave. The crowd was silent as everyone thought out punishments for their victims, adding an ominous air to the hallway.

They soon reached the door, and he froze just before the entrance for a few precious moments. He was loved. His friends were right beside him, and he was loved. Having made his peace with that, he slowly pushed the door open: six feet deep.

The crowd filed in, and the game was on.

"So, who's going first?" Charlie questioned.

"I'll do it," Lucas volunteered. "Dare."

"Alright, Friar. I dare you to wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the game." At this point, everyone expected him to go into Farkle's closet to change. But Lucas had other plans.

Right there, he pulled the left side of his underwear down his leg, and brought it back up to slide the whole thing off his right leg without removing his shorts. Then, to the applause of the entire room, he crowned himself with his own waistband.

Farkle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, more turned on by what he had just seen than he cared to admit.

"Alright, Zay," Lucas continued, "truth or dare?"

"I'm feelin' a dare right now."

Wanting revenge on Charlie for his new headdress, Lucas took a moment to carefully craft his dare. "Rest your head in Charlie's lap for the next two rounds."

"Wait," Charlie objected, "that seems like it's a little aimed at me."

"You're closest," Lucas defended. "Besides, we're all playing the same game. What's the problem?"

With that, Charlie reluctantly consented, and Zay slowly lowered his head into his lap.

"Ok," Zay began, muffled by Charlie's crotch, "truth or dare, Farkle?"

"Dare," Farkle responded, his cheeks turning red.

"I dare you to tell me the truth. Who's this guy you have feelings for?" Zay demanded.

"Come on Zay, that's not fair," Lucas interrupted.

"What's the matter, Friar? We're all playing the same game here, after all. He'll have to answer eventually," Charlie retorted.

"But..." Lucas tried, as he scrambled to find a defense for his friend.

"That's what I thought. Alright then, out with it Farkle. We won't judge."

He was completely frozen, unable to respond in any way. His eyes moved around the room, and eventually settled on Lucas, who turned away to adjust his helmet. Everyone soon realized that he wasn't turning to look at anyone else.

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Lucas?" Zay finally asked.

Farkle closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek, and nodded his response.

Silence resumed, and every eye turned to look at Lucas. All he could do was stare at the ground, afraid to look up.

* * *

Next chapter expected Sep. 20th. Got comments or suggestions for the story? Leave a review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: No Second Chances

Lucas finally broke the silence. "He didn't say a single word and he's made liars out of all of you. You said you wouldn't judge. You said it wouldn't matter." He looked up now, addressing the whole room.

Zay, having known Lucas the longest, spoke first; "look, Lucas, it doesn't matter-"

"Really? Then why is no one looking me in the eye?" Lucas shot back.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Zay pleaded, hurt that his friend had kept such a big part of his life a secret. "Friends don't keep secrets, Lucas. You taught me that."

He was taken aback by this. He had expected his friends to be hurt and leave for all of his life, but this was something he never considered.

"Whatever. I guess I didn't mean that much to you after all," Zay finished.

"That's what you think? That I didn't tell you because you didn't mean anything to me? I didn't tell you because you meant everything to me. I couldn't lose you. You meant the world to me, and I was scared I would lose you if you knew."

They were looking at each other dead on now, eyes soaked in the past.

"Who you had feelings for never mattered to me. You were my friend, you stood by me, and that's all I ever needed to know. That's all I'll ever need to know. This..." Zay sobbed, "this is just another part of you. The same you that I've known all my life, and the same you that had my back even when I didn't deserve it. You could never lose me."

The two leapt out of their seats and held each other in a full-on embrace, their arms carrying every word their mouths could not form.

Eventually, they released each other and sat down again.

"You've been living a different life this whole time? For us?" Charlie asked incredulously, before correcting himself. "Because of us?"

"Come on, don't say it like that," Lucas returned.

"Like what? The truth? You've lived your life differently because you didn't think we'd stay if we knew. That sounds a hell of a lot like it's on us," Charlie countered.

"It isn't," Lucas reassured. "You couldn't have known. None of you could have. I didn't say anything, and I wasn't ready to."

Charlie, unconvinced, remained silent.

"I think it's safe to say we've answered that question," Lucas joked, trying to return things to normal, "but we've got a game to finish. So what'll it be, Yogi, truth or dare?"

"I," Farkle began, "will handle this, Lucas. Truth or dare, Yogi?"

"Truth," Yogi replied.

"What is your biggest regret?"

"That I don't have a picture of Lucas wearing his underwear like that," Yogi answered.

* * *

By the time parents started arriving for their kids, Yogi had gotten his picture of Lucas, Charlie and Dave were stuffed into one shirt, Zay had lipstick marks all over his neck, and Farkle was wearing his socks as gloves.

One by one people began leaving, beginning with Dave. Eventually, everyone was gone but Lucas.

The two sat alone, silence dominating the conversation. Things would never be the same, but both of them knew that. And maybe they didn't want things to be the same. For years they'd been hurting just to know they could feel something, watching everyone they've ever had feelings for walk away with a girlfriend and burying themselves in academics and sports to cope. Now they had a chance to break free from that cycle. Could they really afford to let that go by?

"Farkle..." Lucas began, "I know what we said. And I know why we said it. But...I can't accept it. I can't let you walk away from me like that. I know it's scary. I know it'll be impossible for us to face Riley and Maya. But I really like you, and you like me, too. I don't know what people will think, and I don't know what anyone will say. But none of that matters, because we don't get a second chance to find out. We don't get a second chance to let ourselves have everything we've wanted for so long. People will carry hate with them forever, and there's nothing we can do about that. But we only have one chance to be together, and we sure as hell can do something about that."

The younger boy couldn't bring himself to look anywhere but the ground.

"What do you say, Farkle? Will you take this chance with me?" Lucas begged.

"Ask me." Farkle replied, finally looking up at him.

"Ask you...what?"

"We're still playing truth or dare, aren't we? So ask me." Farkle clarified, serious as ever.

"Ok. Truth or dare?" Lucas asked, vexed and disappointed.

"Truth."

"Will you, Farkle Minkus, be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Farkle finally said, smiling and crying as his emotions took over. "Yes!"

The two ran together and caught each other in an embrace that they had waited their entire lives to feel. Farkle buried his face in Lucas' chest, and pulled him closer; pulled his boyfriend, Lucas Friar, closer.

He looked up, and their lips fell together, intertwined in a kiss different from all the others they'd shared. This time, there was no heartache. This time there was only joy and hope. This time, their kiss was a promise that they made to each other, a commitment to be together at any cost.

* * *

Chapter 6 Teaser:

"What the fuck?" Lucas and Farkle had been too focused on their kiss to realize that Lucas' mother had walked in.

Lucas jumped back, scrambling to find words that would fix this. But the damage had already been done. "Mom, it isn't what it looks like," he tried to explain, but he had never been good at lying.

"I'm sure it isn't," she replied, danger in her voice. "Because I know I didn't raise you to be gay."

* * *

Chapter 6 expected 23 Sept. Have a comment or suggestion for the story? Leave me a review letting me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: Revelations

"What the fuck?" Lucas and Farkle had been too focused on their kiss to realize that Lucas' mother had walked in.

Lucas jumped back, scrambling to find words that would fix this. But the damage had already been done. "Mom, it isn't what it looks like," he tried to explain, but he had never been good at lying.

"I'm sure it isn't," she replied, danger in her voice. "Because I know I didn't raise you to be gay."

"Mrs. Friar," Farkle tried, "we were just-"

"You were just nothing. Now stay away from me and stay away from my son. Lucas, we're leaving. Right now," Mrs. Friar interrupted.

"I'm not going with you," Lucas said defiantly. "I'd rather be here, where you aren't."

"What's going on?" Farkle's mother had just arrived after dealing with a problem on the train.

"Your son had his tongue down Lucas' throat, that's what's going on," the Texan shot back.

"Oh. Is...that all?" she asked. "Just a kiss?"

"What do you mean 'is that all?' Did you not hear what I said?" Lucas' mother returned in disbelief.

"Well, we do have to establish some ground rules now. But other than that, what's the problem? If they're dating, they're dating. Why are you making this something bad?"

"This _is_ something bad, you stupid Yankee," she replied, venom in her eyes. "And I'm taking my son home right now."

"Like hell you are. Right now, you're the last thing he needs. So here's what's going to happen. You are going to step out of my son's room right now and we're going to have a little chat about what exactly happened in here and what that means for both us and our sons going forward. You got that?" Farkle's mom spat back.

Not used to confrontation, the Texan woman nodded in pure disbelief, and stepped out of the room.

"Good. Lucas, don't you worry a bit. I'll deal with your mother, and if that goes south, you've got a room here for as long as you'd like. Oh, and Farkle honey, your dad and I sort of figured. It's about time!" And with that, the strong woman stepped out of the room without another word and closed the door.

"Farkle," Lucas said, "your mom is awesome."

"And she always gets what she wants," Farkle replied. "She'll take care of this. I know she will."

"I hope so," Lucas said, visibly trembling now. He had spent so much of his life being strong for his friends, but now he needed Farkle to be strong for him.

Farkle walked over to him, noticing his shaking, and wrapped him in the warmth of his arms. "Did you know she'd react...like this?"

"Yeah, I was pretty sure. I just..." Lucas hesitated. "Even when she would yell, I always knew she loved me. I never had to question that. But now...I'm not so convinced," he said, choking on his words.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door...

"Ok," Farkle's mom began, "now, I want you to calmly tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Excuse me?" Lucas' mother gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too harsh? Let me rephrase it then. I want you to calmly tell me why you find it impossible to be happy for your son now that he's in a healthy, committed relationship."

"Look," the Texan explained, "I'm fine with your son being gay. I have no problem with that. But I can't let mine be."

"You don't get told no a lot, do you?" Farkle's mom asked. "Not much is out of your control?"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Lucas' mother came back.

"You just don't seem like the kind of person that accepts it when things are out of your control. I'm like that, too. But we can't control who our sons are. They've been like this their whole lives, and we've loved them just the same. Why should that change now that we know a little more about them?"

"This isn't who he is. This is just a phase, and he'll grow out of it just like all the others he's gone through. I just need to take him home and talk to him about it."

"Look," Mrs. Minkus enlightened the Texan, "you can stand by his door for the next three years all you'd like to keep the boys out. But after that he's off to college, and then what? You'll have spent all that time keeping the door closed but you're the only one getting shut out."

* * *

Lucas paced by the door, but he'd long since given up on trying to hear anything happening on the other side. "How do you think it's going?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not letting go of you, Lucas. Not again," Farkle said, and he meant every word. "She can't hurt you here. No one can."

"Farkle, I want to be with you," Lucas began, "but she's my mom. I can't just leave my family. It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Farkle asked. "We'll pay for you."

Lucas let go of a soft laugh. Even now Farkle could keep him sane and collected.

"It's kind of funny," Farkle mused, "I spent so much time worried that you'd leave because you didn't feel the same about me that I didn't see this coming."

"You thought I'd leave you?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it doesn't make sense looking back on it now...but you know what it's like. You stop letting yourself believe good things will happen to shield yourself from the bad things that do."

"Yeah," Lucas admitted, "I do." Wanting to keep the past where it belongs, he didn't say anything else about it.

Anticipation cast its silence over the room as the boys awaited their parents' verdict. This should've been the happiest moment of their lives, but instead they were worried sick over the opinions of people who weren't in their relationship.

After a long time, the door opened and the jury congregated in Farkle's room. The boys looked at each other nervously.

The older boy's mom spoke first. "Lucas, I've watched you your whole life as you've grown into a man that I'm incredibly proud to call my son. And now you want to share your life with this boy. I was taught from birth that two men being together was wrong, and it's hard for me to accept that you're going to live your life like that. Which is why I've decided..." She hesitated before continuing, "that it's ok if you two want to date."

The boys exchanged confused looks.

"We talked for a long time," Mrs. Friar continued, "and I understand that I can't change who you are. So I want to have time now to get used to this so that you don't drift away from me later. You're my son no matter who you decide to spend your life with, and even though I won't always be understanding, I'll always love you. You mean the world to me, kiddo."

Lucas stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank you, Mom. That means a lot to me," he said, his tears streaming on to her shoulder.

After a while they separated, and Farkle's mom spoke. "So here's the game plan: Lucas and his mother will be going home now, and we'll get together soon to discuss some ground rules for your relationship. Sound good?"

"Mom," Lucas complained, "can't I stay here just one more night? I want to spend some time with Farkle."

"Sorry, but we've got to get home to talk to your father," she explained. "But you'll have plenty of time later to spend with your boyfriend."

Lucas' face fell when he heard this. He had forgotten about his father. The battle was only half-won.

"It'll be alright," his mom tried to comfort him. "But we'd better get it over with now. Come on, honey."

They all gathered into the train to go back down to the Minkus' parking garage. When they arrived, Lucas and Farkle hugged goodbye for the first time as boyfriends.

As the Friars drove away, Farkle had a very important question for his mom. "Are you sure it's a good idea for him to go home with her, just like that?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "which is why I want you to keep an eye on him. If they do anything to him, you need to tell me immediately so we can get him out of there."

* * *

Chapter 7 expected 28 Sept. Got comments or suggestions for the story? Leave a review letting me know!


End file.
